The Sanctuary
by Kazu Kirana
Summary: AU! Tragedi Perang Suci akhirnya terjadi kembali. Di satu sisi, Tetsuya mendapat sebuah berita bahwa Seijuurou telah bangkit kembali. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa? Seorang Hades bangkit kembali dengan sendirinya adalah hal yang mustahil. Karena Hades hanya bisa dibangkitkan oleh Dewa terkuat Olympus. Zeus dan Poseidon./Warning Inisde!/Multi-Chap!/CH1: Kembalinya Kelima Saint
1. Prologue: Perang Suci Dimulai Kembali

Sunyi. Nyaman. Damai.

Tiga kata membentuk sebuah arti, sebuah padang bunga nan luas dihiasi oleh kuil-kuil Yunani yang mengelilingi padang bunga tersebut. Sejahtera dan damai, seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun di wilayah ini. Sebuah alunan melodi nan indah menyelimuti damainya wilayah ini.

Elysium.

Ya seperti itulah wilayah ini disebut. Suatu wilayah di atas bumi yang merupakan tempat tinggal para dewa juga _Gold_ _Saint_ yang merupakan bawahan dewa.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berhelai _bluenette_ tengah memetik senar pada harpa berukuran kecil miliknya. Setiap senar ia petik hingga menimbulkan melodi nan indah, serta membuat hati nyaman juga damai. Pemuda itu bermain dengan kesungguhan hatinya, terdengar sangat merdu juga indah di gendang telinga setiap orang.

"Tetsuya."

Suara yang sangat familiar di pendengaran seorang pemuda yang dipanggil 'Tetsuya' itu, sejenak ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Tetsuya mengulum senyum tipis ke arah sosok tersebut.

"Seijuurou-kun."

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Akashi-kun' atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Akashi Seijuurou itu membalas senyuman Tetsuya, di dekatinya pemuda berhelai _bluenette_ lalu ia mendaratkan pantatnya tepat di sebelah sang pujaan hati. Sekilas, ia menatap sebuah harpa kecil yang digenggam oleh Tetsuya.

"Bermain sendiri, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menatap harpanya, ia tersenyum sembari memandang paras tampan Seijuurou.

"Un."

"Tetsuya, bolehkah kau bermain untukku?" tanya Seijuurou sembari mendaratkan kepalanya di atas paha Tetsuya, lalu ia mulai mengelus lembut pipi sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja, Seijuurou-kun," jawabnya diringi senyuman hangat.

Tetsuya mulai memetik senar dengan lentiknya, hingga menimbulkan melodi indah nan memukau hati. Seijuurou menikmati setiap alunan melodi itu, begitu nyaman dan damai di hati. Kemudian, Seijuurou mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya hingga beberapa detik kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari sang pemuda _scarlet_ ini.

Melihat kekasihnya tertidur, Tetsuya menghentikan permainannya. Ditatap lah paras tampan nan memukau hati itu, begitu damai sekali. Perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Seijuurou, lalu—

Cup.

Kening yang tertutupi oleh poni scarlet itu dikecupnya dengan lembut. Tak sampai satu menit, Tetsuya menyudahi kecupannya. Ditatapnya lagi wajah damai itu, sejenak terlihat senyuman damai dari paras manis Tetsuya.

"Selamat tidur, Seijuurou-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**The Sanctuary"**_

**By AkashiKazune1**

**Kuroko No Basuke it's belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Saint Seiya it's belong to Masami Kurumuda**

_**Hanya mengambil nama-nama cloth serta kekuatan dari anime Saint Seiya Hades The Sanctuary. Selebihnya, saya kembangkan sendiri menurut plot dan ide cerita saya.**_

**.**

**.**

**Warning! typo(s), Shounen-Ai, alur terlalu cepat, etc.**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Supernatural**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**:: Prologue ::**

_**Perang Suci Dimulai Kembali**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat menggema di tengah derasnya hujan, terlihat seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis tengah berlari di tengah derasnya hujan. Si pemuda berhelai _dark grey _sedangkan si gadis berhelai _fuchsia_. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua di tengah perjalanan. Tiba-tiba, gadis berhelai _fuchsia_ itu membulatkan kedua matanya begitu merasakan sensasi aneh menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sontak, ia menghentikan kegiatan berlarinya. Spontan saja, pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis itu terdiam.

"Satsuki, ada apa?"

"Aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh disekitar sini," jawab gadis yang dipanggil Satsuki itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Kedua iris _magenta_ Satsuki membulat begitu mendapati sosok di belakang pemuda berhelai _dark grey_ itu.

"Shougo-kun! Awas, dibelakangmu!" teriaknya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Shougo-kun' itu dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok pemuda berhelai _black_ mengenakan sebuah jubah emas—_Gold Cloth_ kira-kira begitulah nama dari jubah itu. Shougo langsung memandang sosok di depannya dengan sinis juga tajam.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan dingin.

Pemuda berhelai _black_ itu tidak menjawab, melainkan melemparkan tatapan angkuh serta meremehkan. Sikap pemuda itu sukses membuat Shougo naik pitam.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hmph! Dasar bodoh, ternyata pengetahuanmu tentang _Saint_ sangat kurang ya."

Mendengar itu, Satsuki langsung membulatkan kembali iris _magenta_nya. Apa katanya? _Saint_? Ia tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Ja-jangan bilang kau—"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Baiklah akan kuperkenalkan diriku. _Gold Saint_, Sagitarius Shuuzou, Zeus No Saint."

"Ze-zeus No _Saint_?!" pekik Satsuki kaget.

"Betul sekali dan kalian tidak kuizinkan memasuki wilayah suci ini. Bersiaplah untuk merasakan neraka dariku."

Shuuzou dengan cepatnya langsung memukul Shougo hingga mundur beberapa meter dan membentur salah satu bangunan. Shougo merintih kesakitan, melihat itu Satsuki langsung menyerang Shuuzou. Tapi apa daya, serangan Satsuki berhasil dihindari oleh Shougo. Tepat saat itu, Nijimura menyentuh perut Satsuki dengan kelima jarinya.

"Enyah kau," ujarnya dengan senyuman sinis terpatri di paras tampannya.

Gadis berhelai _fuchsia_ itu membulatkan kedua iris _magenta_nya. Apakah ia akan mati? Tapi, ia tidak ingin mati di tangan _Gold Saint_ ini!

"Matilah kau! Thunder—"

"Yamette kudasai, Shuuzou-kun."

Suara itu berhasil menghentikan jurus Shuuzou. Suara yang sangat familiar di kedua indra pendengarannya, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok tersebut. Zeus-sama yang merupakan tuannya ialah Tetsuya.

"Tetsu—"

"Mou yamette kudasai, Nijimura-kun. Tidak ada gunanya pertempuran ini."

"Demo, mereka menyusup ke—"

"Ada baiknya jika mereka berdua berbicara denganku."

Absolut. Tidak bisa dibantah. Shuuzou menggertakan giginya kesal, ia palingkan mukanya lalu melepaskan Satsuki dari cengkramannya itu. Satsuki mulai menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya, tanpa disadari Tetsuya sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia mengenakan sebuah baju putih susu yang panjang hingga menutupi kaki dan kedua tangannya, setelah itu ia duduk berlutut sembari menatap dalam iris _magenta_ itu.

"Apa yang membawamu hingga kesini?"

"Kami disuruh untuk membawa sebuah pesan, Tetsuya-sama."

"Apa itu?"

"Kami mendapat kabar bahwa Hades-sama telah dibangkitkan kembali. Dan ia berencana untuk membangkitkan seratus delapan ksatria kegelapan."

Mendengar perkataan Satsuki, kedua iris _aquamarine_ itu membulat dengan sempurna. Apa katanya? Hades telah dibangkitkan? Tetapi itu tidak mungkin! Tidak. Itu semua bohong. Tidak mungkin Seijuurou bangkit kembali. Hening mulai menyelimuti suasana.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Akhirnya ia mulai membuka suaranya lagi.

"Tapi itu benar, dunia kegelapan lahir kembali. Perang suci akan dimulai kembali."

Tetsuya mengepalkan kedua tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, entah kenapa perasaan janggal mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Seijuurou telah lama meninggal, tidak mungkin ia terlahir kembali kecuali dibangkitkan oleh kedua dewa terkuat Olympus. Zeus dan Poseidon. Untuk itu, sebuah misteri harus ia pecahkan. Tetsuya pun bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Satsuki.

Shuuzou tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Tetsuya saat itu, untuk itu sekarang saatnya untuk membawa mereka ke tempat asal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaaahhh! Bosan sekali!" raung seorang pemuda berhelai _saddle brown_ sembari berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Pemuda itu bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro. Seorang Orpheus _Saint_, Zeus No Saint.

Shigehiro mulai menatap langit-langit kamarnya, begitu hampa sekali. Jendela ia biarkan terbuka agar angin malam masuk untuk membawakan udara segar ke kamarnya, ia mulai membalikkan badannya ke samping hingga menatap luar jendela. Bintang-bintang menghiasi cerahnya malam saat itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya saat ini ya?" gumamnya pelan sembari menatap langit cerah.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bintang jatuh ditangkap oleh iris _sienna _milik Shigehiro. Kedua bola mata itu membulat dan dengan sigap ia berdiri lalu mendekati jendela hingga menatap kembali langit nan cerah itu.

"_Cosmo_ apa ini?"

Sensasi yang begitu aneh dan asing. Baru kali ini ia merasakan cosmo yang kuat seperti ini.

"Tunggu dulu."

Ia mulai menatap bintang-bintang itu kembali. Dan satu perbedaan ia dapati. Salah satu rasi bintang dilangit yaitu Sagitarius. Memberikan sebuah sandi bahwa terjadi kekacauan di Elysium. Sagitarius pastinya Shuuzou, Shigehiro tahu betul sandi itu. Karena hanya Shuuzou lah yang pandai juga ahli menggunakan sandi tersebut.

Dengan sigap, Shigehiro langsung mengganti pakaiannya lalu berlari keluar rumah dengan membawa sebuah peti yang didalamnya terdapat _Orpheus Cloth_. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju puncak Tokyo Tower, karena disanalah ia bisa memasuki Elysium. Sebuah tempat yang berada jauh di atas bumi, dimana para dewa serta _Gold Saint_ tinggal.

'Tetsuya, tunggulah. Sebentar lagi aku datang!' batinnya menjerit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua pemuda tengah berlari menyusuri jalanan sembari membawa dua peti yang berisikan _cloth_. Pemuda berhelai _blonde_ itu menggendong sebuah peti yang didalamnya terdapat _Odisseus Cloth_. Sedangkan pemuda yang satu lagi berhelai _dark blue_ menggendong sebuah peti yang didalamnya berisi _Phoenix Cloth_. Mereka berdua berlari menuju Tokyo Tower, tempat dimana mereka bisa mencapai Elysium.

"Daiki-nii, apa yang terjadi dengan Elysium?" tanyanya kepada pemuda berhelai _dark blue_ itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ryouta," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil 'Daiki-nii' itu dengan nada yang terkesan cukup datar.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Ryouta' itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya, lagi enak-enaknya bersantai tiba-tiba sebuah sandi menyuruh mereka untuk sesegera mungkin kembali ke Elysium. Tapi itulah tugas seorang _Saint _yang sudah bersumpah setia salah satu dewa mereka.

"Ryouta percepat larimu, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi!"

"Yosh!"

Perbincangan mereka pun berakhir diterpa kencangnya angin saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat dua pemuda sudah berada di puncak Tokyo Tower. Yang satu adalah pemuda berhelai _dark green_ tengah menggendong sebuah peti yang berisikan _Cygnus Cloth_, sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah seorang pemuda berhelai _violet_ tengah menaruh sebuah peti miliknya yang berisikan _Dragon Cloth_. Kedua pemuda itu tengah menunggu kehadiran ketiga temannya. Shigehiro, Ryouta, dan Daiki.

"Shintarou-chin, kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanya pemuda berhelai _violet_ itu dengan malas ke arah pemuda berhelai _dark green_ tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang, bersabarlah nodayo," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil 'Shintarou-chin' atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Midorima Shintarou, seorang _Cygnus Saint_ yang merupakan _Saint_ paling cerdik dan kuat diantara _Saint_ yang lain.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah ketiga orang yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

"Hoy!" teriak Shigehiro sembari melambaikan tangannya, diikuti oleh Ryouta dan Daiki dari belakang.

"Shintaroucchi dan Atsushicchi sudah dari tadi kah disini ssu?"

"Un, kalian lama sekali~" jawab Atsushi dengan nada malas.

"Minna-san, ayo kita harus bergerak cepat. Elysium sedang dalam bahaya nodayo," ujar Shintarou sembari membalikkan badannya.

"Chotto matte, Shintarou."

Shintarou berhenti melangkah, kemudian ia menoleh kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Shigehiro melemparkan tatapan serius kepadanya. Tentu saja ini membuat Shintarou bingung, pasalnya jarang sekali ia mendapati wajah serius dari Shigehiro. Tetapi apapun yang terjadi ia tetap bersikap _stay cool_, tsundere memang.

"Apakah kau mendapat pesan dari Nijimura?"

"Tentu saja, Shigehiro. Semua pasti mendapat pesan dari Nijimura."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Elysium? Dan apakah sesuatu terjadi pada Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi akan lebih baik jika kita bergegas nanodayo."

Keempat pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mereka setuju, lalu mereka memulai persiapan mereka menuju Elysium. Sebelum itu, Shigehiro masih bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Elysium? Terutama, apa yang terjadi pada….Tetsuya?

Shigehiro mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Sekarang sudah saatnya ia fokus menuju Elysium.

'Tunggu aku, Tetsuya. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu. Pasti!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC/Delete?~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spoiler!<strong>_

"Hades dibangkitkan kembali?"

"Kalian harus mengalahkan dua puluh delapan ksatria kegelapan saat ini."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain!"

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak percaya. Akashi-kun tidak mungkin terlahir kembali."

"Jika tidak cepat dikalahkan, maka akan berakibat fatal."

"Jangan pernah meremehkan kami!"

:: Chapter 1: Kembalinya Kelima _Saint_ ::

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Minna! Bertemu lagi dengan Kazu! Si author rempong XD

Pertama-tama terima kasih untuk para readers tercinta sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan membaca fic ini. MC baru lagi? Hmm sepertinya iya. Disini Kazu bakal buat para chara KnB menjadi _Saint_ juga Dewa/Dewi Yunani kuno. Tapi Kazu juga bingung antara melanjutkan fic ini atau menghapus fic ini. Oh iya, Kazu minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini yaa~ :3

Nee minna-san! Kazu ingin minta pendapat dari kalian, apakah fic ini tetap dilanjutkan atau dihapus? Karena kali ini, Kazu menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada para readers tercinta^^

Saa~ Continue or Delete?


	2. Chapter 1: Kembalinya Kelima Saint

"Tetsuya-sama."

"Doushita?"

Shuuzou mulai mengambil posisi setengah berlutut, ia letakkan kepalan tangan kanan di dada kirinya sedangkan tangan kiri ia tempelkan di punggung. Setelah itu, ia menunduk hormat.

"Kelima _Saint_ sudah datang seperti yang Anda harapkan."

Tetsuya masih memandang indahnya bintang di malam hari tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Shuuzou. Tetapi perkataan Shuuzou tetap ditangkap dan direspon baik olehnya, tak lama kemudian Tetsuya membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap tepat di depan Shuuzou.

"Suruh mereka beristirahat dulu, setelah itu bawakan mereka kemari."

"Ha'i, Tetsuya-sama."

Shuuzou langsung menghilang dari tempat dengan sekejap begitu menerima perintah dari tuannya, Tetsuya mulai memandang lantai di bawahnya. Sejenak ia mulai menghela napas, setelah itu ia kembali menatap bintang yang menghiasi indahnya malam.

"Seijuurou-kun, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" gumamnya pelan sembari menatap bintang-bintang itu dengan lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**The Sanctuary"**_

**By AkashiKazune1**

**Kuroko No Basuke it's belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Saint Seiya it's belong to Masami Kurumuda**

_**Hanya mengambil nama-nama cloth serta kekuatan dari anime Saint Seiya Hades The Sanctuary. Selebihnya, saya kembangkan sendiri menurut plot dan ide cerita saya.**_

**.**

**.**

**Warning! typo(s), Shounen-Ai, alur terlalu cepat, etc.**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Supernatural**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**:: Chapter 1 ::**

_**Kembalinya Kelima Saint**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Elysium tak berubah dari waktu itu ya," ujar Shigehiro sembari menatap sekeliling Kuil Zeus.

"Tentu saja ssu."

"Ara? Dimana Tetsu?"

"Aku disini, Daiki-kun."

Sontak, Daiki menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Tetsuya tengah berada tepat di belakangnya. Melihat itu, Daiki kaget dan melompat hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Tetsuya hanya melemparkan tatapan datar ke arah si _dark blue_ tersebut, sedangkan yang ditatap tengah sibuk untuk menenangkan jantungnya dengan cara mengelus-elus dada bidangnya itu.

"Tetsu! Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu, Daiki-kun. Lebih baik kau duduk, ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepada kalian."

Daiki menuruti perintah tuannya itu, tanpa basa-basi bahkan berkomentar ia langsung segera duduk di samping Ryouta. Setelah itu, semua mata tertuju kepada Tetsuya. Si empu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, setelah itu membukanya kembali.

"Sebenarnya sesuatu terjadi di Underworld."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shigehiro bingung.

"Kami mendapat kabar bahwa Seijuurou-kun bangkit kembali."

Kelima _Saint_ itu langsung tercengang begitu mendapati peryataan Tetsuya, apa katanya? Seijuurou bangkit kembali? Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Mereka semua memandang tak percaya ke arah Tetsuya, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Tetsuya harus bisa meyakinkan mereka.

"Tetsuyacchi, tapi bagaimana bisa ssu?"

"Ya betul, Seijuurou sudah meninggal tak mungkin ia bisa bangkit kembali, Tetsu."

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya, Ryouta-kun dan Daiki-kun."

Kedua kakak beradik itu langsung bungkam seketika itu juga, berarti benar kenyataannya bahwa Seijuurou telah bangkit kembali. Kini, terlihat Shigehiro ingin menentang pernyataan tersebut. Secara spontan ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan serius.

"Tetsuya, itu tidak mungkin! Kau tahu 'kan? Seijuurou bisa bangkit kembali jika dibangkitkan oleh kau juga Dewa Poseidon."

"Tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu, Shigehiro-kun. Dan ia berencana untuk membangkitkan seratus delapan ksatria kegelapan."

"Tapi—"

"Yang dikatakan Tetsuya-sama itu benar, Shigehiro."

Shigehiro langsung memandang ke samping dan mendapati Shuuzou tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya, Shigehiro masih menatap Shuuzou dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu—"

"Betul sekali, bisa dipastikan ada dalang dibalik semua ini."

Bungkam. Tak berkutik sama sekali. Shigehiro hanya bisa diam mematung setelah mendengar perkataan itu meluncur dengan mulus dari kedua belah bibir tipis Shuuzou, sedangkan yang lain tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali diam dan merenung. Shigehiro menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba mencerna perkataan dua pemuda tadi.

Pertama. Tetsuya mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou bangkit kembali.

Kedua. Shuuzou mengatakan bahwa ada dalang dibalik semua ini.

'_Ayo Shigehiro! Berpikir keras!'_

Disaat tengah berpikir keras, Shigehiro merasakan suatu sensasi _cosmo_ yang sangat asing baginya. Tidak hanya Shigehiro, tetapi yang lain pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Shigehiro. Kemudian, datanglah seorang _Gold Saint_ Taurus yaitu Teppei yang merupakan sensei Atsushi. Ia datang dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, raut wajahnya pun dipenuhi oleh kepanikan yang amat sangat.

"Te-tetsuya-sama!"

Tetsuya langsung menoleh dan mendapati Teppei tengah dalam posisi setengah berlutut sembari memberi hormat.

"Doushita, Teppei-kun?"

"Telah terjadi penyerangan di gerbang utara!"

"Nani?! Gerbang utara?!" pekik Shigehiro sembari menggebrak meja di depannya. Teppei melihat ke arah Shigehiro.

"Shigehiro dan yang lainnya, cepat kalian kenakan _Cloth_ lalu bawa Tetsuya-sama pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak."

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada Tetsuya, si empu hanya balas menatap dengan pandangan datar. Seolah-olah kedua iris _aquamarine_ itu tak menyerukan apapun.

"Aku akan tetap disini, sudah tugasku untuk melindungi Elysium dan kalian semua."

"Demo, Tetsuya-sama—"

"Teppei-kun!"

Bungkam. Tak berkutik apapun.

"Ini perintah."

"Ha-ha'i Tetsuya-sama."

"Baiklah minna-san, pergi lindungi gerbang utara sekarang juga," ujar Tetsuya dengan tegas.

"Ha'i!"

Perintah yang absolut juga mutlak. Maka tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, kelima _Saint_ dengan sigap memakai _Cloth_ mereka lalu keluar dari kuil tersebut menuju gerbang utara diikuti oleh Teppei.

Shuuzou hendak mengikuti mereka tetapi sebuah lengan menghentikan pergerakan pemuda berhelai black itu. Shuuzou menoleh,"doushita, Tetsuya-sama?"

"Lebih baik kau menemaniku disini."

"Demo—"

"Shuuzou-kun, ini perintah."

Shuuzou tak bisa mengelak, ia mengangguk dan menuruti perintah tuannya itu.

Tetsuya sudah berubah, ya semenjak kematian Seijuurou beberapa tahun silam sikap serta kelakuannya berubah dengan drastis. Mungkin inilah efek terpukul kehilangan seseorang—kekasihnya tercinta di medan perang saat Perang Suci dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di gerbang utara dan bisa dilihat gerbang tersebut hancur lebur dikarenakan sebuah ledakan, tetapi kenapa mereka tidak bisa merasakan? Yang mereka rasakan malah _cosmo_ yang asing bukanlah sebuah ledakan.

"Bisa jadi gerbang tersebut meledak dikarenakan suatu _cosmo_ yang kuat, nodayo."

"Mungkin tetapi kenapa kita tidak merasakan ledakan tersebut?" tanya Daiki kepada Shintarou, si empu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

_Tap. Tap._

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, sontak mereka semua langsung berbalik badan dan mendapati dua pemuda berjubah hitam. Bisa dibilang mereka bukanlah seorang Saint melainkan Ksatria Kegelapan. Tentu saja mereka berasal dari Underworld. Kini, kedua pemuda itu sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Yang satu berhelai merah maroon dipadu dengan iris _crimson_, sedangkan yang satu berhelai _peru_ dipadu dengan iris _sienna_ dan sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Melihat kedau pemuda itu, Teppei hanya bisa membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Apakah….ini sebuah ilusi?

Pemuda berhelai peru itu memandang dan tatapannya langsung tertuju kepada Shuuzou, seketika senyum sinis tersungging di tampangnya.

"Hisashiburi dane, Teppei."

Kelima _Saint_ itu langsung terkesiap dan melotot ke arah Teppei. Kenapa pemuda peru itu mengetahui nama Teppei? Melihat Teppei yang hanya terdiam membuat Shigehiro naik darah, langsung saja ia melempar pertanyaan to the point.

"Kisama! Sebenarnya siapa kalian ini?!"

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda berhelai merah _maroon_ itu menjawab dengan tawaan angkuh, Shigehiro semakin mengepal kedua tangan. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu menutup lalu perlahan terbuka menampilkan iris crimson yang tajam bagaikan predator membunuh.

"Shinigami, Kagami Taiga."

"Shi-shinigami ssu?!" pekik Ryouta kaget,"kalau begitu kau juga sama ssu?" tanya Ryouta kepada pemuda berhelai _peru_ dan dijawab oleh anggukan singkat.

"Pintar sekali bocah, ya benar aku adalah Shinigami, Hyuuga Junpei dan sepertinya ini adalah pertemuan kita yang pertama ya setelah sekian lama. Benar 'kan, Teppei?"

"Bagi pengkhianat seperti mu, maka akan kujawab iya."

Sontak, Shigehiro langsung memandang Teppei tak percaya.

"O-oi! Teppei apa maksud—"

"Teppei benar, Junpei dan Taiga adalah salah satu Zeus No Saint yang berkhianat," potong Daiki. Mendengar itu, Shigehiro bungkam dan mencoba mencerna perkataan Daiki. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa mau kalian disini?" tanya Teppei dengan dingin.

"Tentu saja untuk membunuh Zeus."

"Kalau kalian ingin membunuh Zeus, langkahi mayatku terlebih dahulu," ujar Teppei penuh keyakinan. Junpei langsung mendecah, lalu ia mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu—"

_Pats!_

"—aku akan memulainya duluan."

Dengan gesit, Teppei langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan mendapati hal itu Junpei melompat beberapa langkah ke belakang. Teppei langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Horns of death!"

Seketika itu juga, Teppei memukulkan kepalan tangan tepat ke arah Junpei dan terlihat sebuah _cosmo_ emas muncul dari kepalan tangan tersebut. Junpei bisa melihat bahwa di dalam _cosmo_ tersebut terdapat sebuah banteng yang tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan tanduk yang runcing nan tajam.

"Uagh!"

Junpei langsung terpental hingga membentur sebuah puing kuil, pemuda berhelai peru itu merintih kesakitan. Setelah itu, Teppei memerintahkan kelima _Saint _itu untuk pergi melawan musuh yang lain. Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan Teppei sendiri melawan dua pengkhianat—Junpei dan Taiga.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertarung seperti ini, Taiga."

"Jangan sombong."

Taiga langsung mengeluarkan _cosmo_ hitamnya, _cosmo_ yang mengisyaratkan amarah juga kebencian yang amat mendalam. Ia merentangkan kedua tangan lalu menurunkan kedua tangan tersebut sembari memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan. Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan dua iris _crimson_ yang menyorotkan amarah.

"Holy Canine!"

Seketika itu juga, Taiga mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Ia mulai menyerang dengan kecepatan penuh, Teppei mulai kebingungan begitu Taiga melawannya dengan sangat cepat.

Crash!

"Uargh!"

Satu cakaran.

Crash!

"Khuuhh!"

Dua cakaran.

Crash!

"—Ughh!"

Tiga cakaran.

Cras—Grep!

Kedua iris _crimson_ itu membulat begitu Teppei berhasil mendapati tangannya, seketika itu juga senyuman licik tersungging di paras _Gold Saint_ Taurus ini. Teppei langsung memukul tepat di perut Taiga dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Death Expolosion!"

"Uuaaarrgghh!"

Seketika itu juga, Taiga terpental sejauh beberapa meter dan membentur salah satu puing bangunan. Bagaimana tidak? Kekuatan Teppei memang sungguh kuat, hanya dengan sekali pukulan ia sudah bisa menumbangkan kedua musuhnya. Sungguh betul keahlian seorang _Gold Saint_ Taurus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang iris _aquamarine_ memandang lurus ke arah cahaya di sudut wilayah, mungkin Perang Suci sudah dimulai. Ia menutup kedua kelopaka mata sembari menghela napas, kenapa Perang Suci terjadi kembali? Apakah kali ini akan memakan lebih banyak korban lagi? Jujur saja, Tetsuya sangat membenci peperangan. Seorang Dewa yang sangat mencintai perdamaian dan membenci peperangan, itulah Tetsuya.

Ia mulai membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari kuilnya, tak sampai lima menit ia sudah sampai di luar kuil. Ia mulai menuju salah satu kolam yang terdapat di depan kuil, setelah di depan kolam ia menekan pergelangan tangan dengan keras hingga menimbulkan beberapa tetes darah nan kental dan hanyir yang menyengat mengalir dengan derasnya membasahi tangan si empu.

"Dengan darah ini, aku berkorban untuk keselamatan para _Saint_."

Tes. Tes. Tes.

"Kuharap mereka pulang dalam keadaan selamat."

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Bukanlah darah yang mengalir dan jatuh tepat di air kolam, melainkan sebuah kristal bening yang jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mata Tetsuya.

"Aku berharap Perang Suci segera berakhir, aku tidak ingin terjadi pertumpahan darah lagi."

Seketika itu juga, Tetsuya jatuh berlutut lalu ia merasakan suatu cosmo yang hangat dan familiar di tubuh serta benaknya. _Cosmo_ dingin tetapi hangat di dalam. Agresif tetapi lembut. Ya tidak salah lagi, ini pasti cosmo orang tersebut. Seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi hari-hari Tetsuya.

_Pats!_

Tiba-tiba saja, suatu pelukan hangat Tetsuya dapat. Kedua iris _aquamarine_ itu membulat begitu mendapati sosok yang memeluknya, entah kenapa kedua matanya kini memanas disebabkan cairan bening yang siap keluar kapanpun.

"Tetsuya."

Aaa~ suara yang lembut dan dirindukan oleh Tetsuya.

"Se-seijuurou-kun?"

"Tetsuya."

Benar! Ini bukanlah sebuah fatamorgana, ini kenyataan! Seijuurou kini datang dan memeluknya, ia bisa merasakan _cosmo_ hangat tersalur di tubuh dan jiwanya. Tanpa basa-basi, Tetsuya langsung memeluk tubuh kekar yang dirindukan itu. Seketika aroma mint menguar dan menggelitik indra penciumannya.

"Seijuurou-kun, aku merindukanmu!"

"Tetsuya."

"Kau tahu? Katanya kau bangkit kembali dan tragedi Perang Suci akan dimulai kembali!"

"Tetsuya."

"Aku tahu itu semua bohong."

Tetsuya, dengarkan aku. Semua itu adalah kenyataan, bukan kebohongan belaka."

Kedua iris _aquamarine_ itu membulat kembali, ditatapnya kembali Seijuurou dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tetsuya, yang dikatakan oleh Satsuki dan Shougo waktu itu memang benar. Aku telah dibangkitkan kembali oleh seseorang."

"Se-seseorang?!"

"Betul sekali dan Tetsuya aku memohon satu hal padamu." Seijuurou mulai mengelus pipi berisi Tetsuya, aahh ia mulai bernostalgia begitu menyentuh pipi berisi milik kekasihnya.

"A-apa itu?"

Seijuurou berbisik dengan tatapan memelas dan setitik air mata pun lolos dari pelupuk mata Seijuurou. Seketika itu juga, Seijuurou menghilang tak meninggalkan bekas jejak apapun. Sontak, Tetsuya langsung berdiri dan memandang sekeliling sembari menyerukan nama Seijuurou. Tetapi apa daya, si empu tak menjawab panggilan Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun!" teriaknya sembari jatuh berulutut, bagaimana tidak? Baru bertemu sebentar lalu ditinggal lagi. Tetsuya mulai menangis tersedu-sedu, tetapi apapun yang terjadi ia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya kembali. Ia mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Seijuurou dan seketika itu juga ia sadar maksud dan tujuan Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mulai bangkit berdiri kembali, ia berpikir dengan keras dan sesuatu melintas di benaknya yang jenius. Ya ia tahu, seseorang yang bisa ia andalkan. Seseorang yang hanya bisa melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. Dan itu adalah Kagami Taiga, si pengkhianat yang sekarang sudah sembah sujud kepada Hades.

_Taiga-kun pasti bisa membantuku, aku tidak peduli bahkan benci sekalipun bila ia telah berkhianat. Dimataku ia adalah seorang Saint yang sangat hebat dan setia kepadaku dimasa lampau._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spoiler!<strong>_

_"Kalian pikir kalian siapa, huh?!"_

_"Serahkan Zeus kepada kami."_

_"Bagi kami, Hades-sama adalah segala-galanya."_

_"Jangan bodoh! Tak akan kubiarkan Tetsuya mati ditangan kalian!"_

_"Seorang pengkhianat rendahan yang sekarang akan membunuh mantan tuannya adalah seorang sampah, nodayo."_

_"Jangan pernah menyentuh Tetsuya!"_

_:: Chapter 2: Ledakan Para Saint ::_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Banzai! Akhirnya chapter 1 kelar juga XD

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Special thanks to _Zhang Fei_, _**Gise-chan**_, _Bona Nano_, _**VandQ**_, _anonymous_, _**KuroAmalia**_, dan para silent readers yang sudah membaca fic buatan Kazu. Oh iya, Kazu juga tak lupa berterima kasih kepada readers yang sudah follow dan fav fic ini^^

Ya kalau bisa sih, Kazu bakal update fic seminggu sekali. Bila tidak sibuk akan tugas sekolah kemungkinan besar bisa update fic ini lima hari sekali :v

Kazu minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada kekurangan dalam fic ini. Nah, selesai membaca jangan lupa tinggalkan saran, kritik, dan komentar di kolom review yang sudah disediakan. 1 review sangat berguna bagi Kazu untuk kelanjutan fic ini :3

Saa~ Review please?^^


End file.
